Writing and Reading
by RayWritesThings
Summary: Hermione receives an unexpected - though not unwelcome - caller.


**Hello, readers. I've decided to start cross-posting some of my fics from AO3 and tumblr over to FFN, so if you recognize this story most likely you've read it on either of my accounts there (Ray_Writes and raywritesthings, respectively). If you haven't read it before, I hope you enjoy!**

**-RayWritesThings**

**Writing and Reading**

Hermione suppressed a yawn as a clock over on one of the tables in the common room chimed an unreasonably late hour. It was the week before Easter hols, which had most everyone else eagerly anticipating some time off classes but had Hermione doubling down on her usual studying. Anyone with any sense would remember that each year the teachers piled on the assignments during the break and then didn't let up till exams, and by no means was she about to run out of time to prepare for her N.E.W.T.s.

She knew she could be a bit unbearable this time of year, as evidenced by Neville, Ginny, and Luna having to drag her from the library at closing, plus the look the redhead had given her when Hermione had presented them each with a detailed study planner.

"We've all made do the last six or so years, Hermione. You don't have to pretend we're Harry and Ron."

And perhaps that was true. Hermione didn't much feel like admitting it aloud, but she missed her two best friends dearly. Hogwarts wasn't the same without them. She was glad she'd returned to complete her education—she wouldn't have been happy without it—but a part of her was urging the weeks and months on till graduation so she could rejoin them out in the real world.

Keeping busy studying always made the months fly by faster, and with that in mind she sat up as much as she could in the overstuffed armchair and fought back another yawn, dipping her quill in her inkwell.

"Bloody hell, you haven't been sleeping at all, have you?" Said the fireplace, or rather specifically the head floating in it.

"Ron!" Hermione looked around sharply, but no one remained in the common room. Even Ginny and Neville had gone to bed for the night. She hurriedly set aside books, quill, and parchment, dropping to her knees on the hearth. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get ahold of you, of course," he answered, his grin somewhat teasing in the flickering light.

She had to fight the smile off her own face. "You could get in trouble!"

"From who, McGonagall? She's never snatched at anybody's head in the fire," he pointed out. "Anyway it's not as if this was the first thing I tried. Did you get my letter?"

"Of course I did. I sent Pigwidgeon back without my reply because I had an essay for Professor Slughorn to revise and—" Hermione cut herself off with a sudden realization. "Oh, but that was a week ago!"

Ron simply opted to nod in confirmation, which looked rather odd without a neck or shoulders. In fact, it was hard for her to tell where his red hair ended and the flames began.

"I hadn't meant to seem as if I was ignoring you," she hurried to say, pushing back up to grab her bag and rifle through it. "It's just I've been so busy. Whenever I could find the time I kept adding to it, and—here it is!" She produced a roll of parchment that fell to about her knees. "It's past curfew now, but I'll send it first thing in the morning. You'll probably need a whole week just to read it all."

"Or you could just tell me now," he suggested with a snicker.

Hermione felt her cheeks heating in embarrassment. "Yes, I suppose I could." She looked down at the roll of parchment again. It probably would be impractical to send something so long via owl, even if she had worked on it for all that time. That was hardly unusual; Ron had always teased her for writing novels instead of letters.

Although in recent months his had grown in length as well. Hermione hoped that meant he missed speaking to her as much as she did to him.

"Oh, go on. Read it to me, then."

Hermione looked up with a wide smile. "Really?" If he weren't a head in the flames she would have kissed him. He looked about to confirm again, though was cut off by a yawn of his own. "I'm not the only one who hasn't been getting enough sleep, I see," she remarked.

"Suppose not," he agreed. "So read it to me and we'll both go to sleep straight after."

"I still have studying—"

"Hermione," Ron groaned.

She huffed. "Fine." Hermione packed up her things, sunk back down to the floor, and tucked her knees underneath her. She pulled the letter close again. "Dear Ron."

Overtop it, she saw his smile soften, and his eyes seemed to sparkle just that little bit more in the firelight.


End file.
